A Face from the Past
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: This is sort of not my story. The sequel to "A Journey through Time" and adopted from tori x. What lies ahead in the future for Sookie and Eric?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of A Face From the Past. So far, I remember the first few chapters...but that's. Someone is going to have to help me remember the rest.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Adele's Point of View**_

It had been five days since Sookie fainted at Merlotte's. It had also been five days since The Great Reveal; every news station, radio stations across the world had been going on for the last two weeks, building up all this hype about vampires.

Sam, Lafayette, Andy and the girls decided to host a Revelation party and word must have spread out from people who live around Bon Temps, because they all came flooding into Merlotte's that night. With triple the amount Merlotte's is used to catering for, the bar was chock-a-block. Sam had even hired a huge flat screen TV for the evening to watch the Big Revelation live that turned out to be about Vampire's making their presents known to the world.

How exciting, to think of all the knowledge the older ones carry around with them. I sure hope one drops by Bon Temps, much to Fintan's distaste and unimpressed attitude when I told him I hope to meet one. I understood his hostility towards the Vampires as he told me Fairies are basically a Vampires dream date...

I knew of course that if Fairies could exist then there were other mythical creatures out there too. So hearing about Vampires being real was of no great surprise to me. I'd kept in contact with Fintan even after his son's death and my husband's death.

I'm grateful I did because he's been a real big help with Sookie's telepathy. If he hadn't been here, I fear Sookie would not as comfortable in her skin as she is now.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

_At Fangtasia..._

I sit, lounging in my throne, one leg spread out in a lazy sort of way whilst the other leg tucked in with the heel of my shoe resting against the front of one of the chair legs. My left arm bent, and my hand resting in front of me whilst my right arm lay flat against the arm rest of the chair, and my hand curled around the edge of the arm.

1,000 plus years...1,000 something years of hiding in the shadows and now we Vampires are out of the coffin so to speak. I don't remember much of my human life, flashes every now and then. I remember being in love once with a woman who was carrying my child around the time of my change, I always get this pain in my chest whenever I think of that particular blurry memory. So I've learned over the years to shut it out of my mind because my maker Appius Ocella, the bane of my existence taught me that a Vampire feeling pain, or showing pain is weak and puts you in a vulnerable position if another Vampire picks up on it.

Speak of the devil, my child Pamela is at my side in an instant, sensing my pain.

"Er-" She said, but I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. As much as she's tried to get me to open up about it I never will.

"Stuff it Pam. It was just a flash of an old memory I haven't thought of in five hundred years."

"The same memory th-" Never one to give up, my child.

"I said, stuff it Pam." I said sternly giving her a cold stare. I was pleased when I heard her jaw click shut. She zoomed away leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed. I don't remember what happened to the woman I fell in love with. I assume my maker had killed her. But I cannot be sure.

Ever since my changing I've felt empty. Alone; despite my having Pamela around. I've tried as hard as I could to tramp down on my feelings and ignore them...but to no avail. Although there's this nagging sensation in the back of mind.

I feel like something is coming...and soon.

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

_The next afternoon..._

When my eyes opened it felt like I'd been in a deep sleep. Hell, I may as well have been. The last thing I vaguely remember was serving the ever horrid Rat's couple, before passing out. I think I spilled Mac's beer over him. I'm not one hundred percent sure on that fact. When my vision stopped blurring I tried to sit up but felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back to the land of the living granddaughter," I hear the comforting, warm voice of my grandfather Fintan.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, my vision becoming much clearer. I sighed deeply. Looking over at the window where the sun was shining all throughout the room.

"What happened?" I ask my voice a sharp, raspy whisper. It hurt like nobody's business, my mouth tasted horrible and it felt dry and sore.

"Well...You were at Merlotte's till you fainted and passed out. We were worried something was wrong with you." My grandfather trailed off. I shook my head.

"And what was wrong with me?" I asked my grandfather. I was absentmindedly fiddling with a ring on my finger, turning it side to side. I didn't even know where it came from.

"Sam has decided to give you a couple days off till you feel up to coming back to work." Fintan said ignoring my question.

"But..."

"No buts...take some time to rest my sweet." he said, kissing my forehead, getting up and walking out. I looked down at the ring on my hand. When I stroked it with one finger, it gave me a warm feeling in my chest. I sigh happily.

I get up from my bed going to the mirror and study the ring. It was beautiful, white gold cut with gemstones and a crest carved beautifully overlapping the round band. It was strange that I didn't know where this ring came from, but it looked familiar. I decided to go ahead and take this opportunity to take a nice hot bath and relax.

**Tara's Point of View **

_That night..._

Lafayette and I came over to check up on Sookie. She was upstairs in her room reeading a book with her cat Tina laying on her side next to her, while she was running her fingers through her fur.

"You should come out with us tonight, Sook." I said to her, petting Tina's head lightly.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay in tonight." Sookie replied not taking her eyes off her book. Trying to get Sookie to go out is like trying to persuade a fish to actually make a noise.

"Come on Sook, it could be fun, plus we might actually find out some information on Dawn's murder."

"I'm not going to some floozy club Tara."

"Come on sugar, let that beautiful hair of yours down and shake that sexy ass of yours and chillax for once in your sweet life." Lafayette said.

"I really don't feel in the mood to shake my ass Laffy." Sookie said.

"Hooker you haven't been in the mood since you woke up from your five days of bliss in sleep." Lafayette said.

"I wouldn't call it bliss Laffy." Sookie said bitterly. "I can't remember anything except for Tara confirming me spilling beer over Mac Rattray. I have this really annoying feeling I'm missing something and I don't even know where I got this ring from." She said picking the ring up from her night stand and showing it to her two best friends.

"Holy mother of fucking sweet Jesus Sook." Lafayette said, whilst Tara stood their speechless.

"Where did you get this fine-ass piece of jewelery from?"

"I wouldn't be asking you that question if I knew myself."

"Come on Sook." Laff said placing the beautiful ring that he was sure he'd seen the beautiful symbol some place before, but couldn't place it, the memory's blurry so he must have been drunk or high or both at the time.

"Come out with us. Tara won't go with me on my own, as she knows what I'm like drunk. She'll only go if you go." He pleaded.

"He's right Sook. I need my best friend there to help keep my dumb-ass cousin in tow. Plus it'll be no fun with just the two of us. I miss us going out together like old times, letting our hair down and just dancing like the crazy fuckers we are, when we are having fun with or without alcohol." Tara added in, knowing Sookie wasn't much of a drinker.

"Fine." Sookie sighed, Tara felt triumphant and she knew her cousin supported a smug smirk.

"Where are we are going?" She asked.

"Oh just this club I wanna go to sober this time in Shreveport." Lafayette said shrugging it off, like it was nothing.

**What do ya think? Am I doing this right? Let me know, and set me straight. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all are enjoying yourselves! Writing the sequel to 'A Journey Through Time' is going to be fun and tough! I'm glad to bring another great story back to . All your support is much appreciated and it makes me grin like a fool! **

**To the guest reviewer that was confused: All I can tell you is to keep reading on and you'll know.**

**I do not own this story; just adopting it and finishing it off is all. I do not own characters of SVM either.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

"Where are we are going?" She asked_**.**_

"Oh just this club I wanna go to sober this time in Shreveport." Lafayette said shrugging it off, like it was nothing.

Sookie looked up at Lafayette and Tara with curiosity.

"Where?" I asked.

"This place in Shreveport called Fangtasia. Laffy wants to check it out." Tara said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a vampire bar." She said more a statement. Both Tara and Laffy nodded their heads at Sookie. "What do you even wear at a vampire bar?"

"Wear whatever you want to hooka, yo' fine ass would look delicious in anythang!" Lafayette and Tara left the room leaving me to get ready. I walked up to my closet searching for something to wear. Until I saw my favorite white dress with red flowers all over it. I smiled at it. This was perfect to wear.

_Yes, this will do._

As I undressed out of my tank and shorts, I felt something strange...a feeling, but not a bad one. I feel like after tonight my life is going to change forever. I smiled, feeling excited and anticipating the meeting of my first vampire.

_Gran would be so excited for me._

I pulled the dress on pulling the straps over on my shoulders. I kneel on the floor looking under my bed for the red pumps Lafayette got me for my 21st birthday. They went great with this dress. I grinned when I found them and strapped them on. I looked over at my nightstand and took a moment to decide if I should wear the ring tonight. I could feel something telling me to wear it, that it was important for me to wear it tonight. I grabbed it, putting it on my finger smiling.

_It does look good on me and it goes great with my dress! _I picked up my purse going downstairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to Gran.

I found her sitting at the table reading another one of her novels. "Hey Gran. I'm going out with Tara and Lafayette tonight, so I may be coming home a little late." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay dear. You be careful, now." Gran said, kissing me back on cheek. I left out the front door, closing and locking it. Lafayette and Tara were waiting for me in Lafayette's car. Tara got out pulling the seat forward to let me in the back seat. I got in settling myself putting on my seat-belt. Lafayette started the car driving onto Hummingbird Lane onwards to Shreveport.

_**Eric's Point of View**_

I sit at my desk at Fangtasia doing paperwork. Every now and then I lean back in my chair, stretching my legs out crossing them over each other at the ankle entwining my finger together over my stomach. I go into downtime deciphering the feelings I've felt since I rose this evening. I can feel this slight pull in my chest; every moment it becomes more intense. Tonight, I feel as if my life is going to be changed forever.

The Queen has informed me she is sending Bill Compton to my area for a project she assigned to him. What assignment, she would not tell me. She was anxious to drop the subject and for me to leave Compton to his work. I asked if I could be of service, she instantly declined; which was strange to me. Something about the Queen's request was off to me. She was up to something, and I plan to find out what that is really soon.

I am, however, annoyed the Queen has sent _Bill Compton_, of all vampires, to _my area_ for a project to which she won't share with me. After all these years and my service to her throne, she still does not trust me. Then again, I can't trust either. Nonetheless, I think tonight is going to be an interesting night. I can feel it.

I smile in anticipation. I have to be out there soon to enthrall the vermin, a task I greatly despise. I admit I was fascinated by the fangbangers and their desperate attempts for my attention at first...but after a while it got boring and now it just looks utterly pathetic to me. I finish my paperwork, going out to the bar area to my throne. I nod my head at Pam and Longshadow who returned the gesture. I sit down, stretching my legs out and begin to observe the pathetic customers as they try to look enticing to us vampires. When suddenly a very delicious, sweet scent overwhelms my senses.

_**Mixed Point of View**_

Sookie, Tara and Lafayette wait in a long line of desperate women and men waiting to see _T__he Master._ Sookie cringes when she hears the thoughts of many women that has been with _The Master_. So far their thoughts were incredibly disgusting. She was shaking her head at their attempts to look sexy, when all they really looked was slutty.

However, when she got a good look on who _The Master _was, she felt a slight wetness pool in her panties. He was gorgeous! He had the prettiest blue eyes and short blonde hair that was a shade similar to her own hair. He wore a vest with no shirt under it with leather pants and boots to match. He looked yummy.

Strangely enough, she couldn't help but feel like she's seen him before. He looked so familiar, almost as if she's known him for a long time. He's the stuff cheesy romance novels were made of. She could picture him wrapping his arms around her, pressing his erect cock to her ass; purring in pleasure in her ear. Sookie could almost feel as if his lips were peppering kisses along her shoulders and neck. She sighed deeply. She felt her cheeks getting hot, she wanted to clench her thighs together tightly.

"It's gonna take for-fucking-ever to get inside. You see how long this fucking line is?! I swear, if things don't move along, we goin' somewhere else Laf!" Tara shouted at Lafayette.

"Would you keep yo' voice down hooka? The whole motherfuckin' neighborhood can hear yo' ass down the street!" Lafayette whispered to Tara. Sookie chuckled at her friends. Suddenly they went quiet and were staring at something behind Sookie.

She turned around noticing a gorgeous female vampire with green eyes and long blonde hair that reached her breasts. She was wearing a dark red corset with a bodice that was shaped like a heart. She was wearing a black skirt reaching mid-thigh and red pumps. She was leering at Sookie, looking her up and down licking her lips.

"Well, don't you look delectable? ID please?" she asked, holding her hand out. Blushing furiously, Sookie took her wallet out, opening it and handing it Pam.

"That's funny. I haven't been carded at a bar in years." She said, swallowing air. Pam looked at her ID, then back at Sookie.

"25, huh? How sweet it is." she said in a bored tone. "You three may enter at your own risk...and good luck getting out."

Tara and Lafayette squealed in excitement; Sookie followed behind feeling nervous, she could tell Pam was a lesbian, especially since she practically undressed her with her eyes. She shivered at bit and blushed.

"I'll go look for a place for us to sit. Ya'll go get the drinks." Lafayette said wandering away. As Sookie leaned against the bar she felt this weird sensation overcome her. There was this feeling in her chest that felt like an ache, she'd been feeling it since they hit the highway, and it got more and more intense as they got closer to Fangtasia.

She faced the bartender who was giving her a leer with his fangs down. "I'll take a Gin and Tonic." She said shakily. Tara ordered shots of tequila for both her and Lafayette, carrying it over to where Lafayette was sitting. She spotted him sitting a table neat the dance floor where he was shaking his hips to the music. They all sat down at the table, Tara and Lafayette downed their shots, while Sookie just took a sip of her G and T.

She lowered her shields, listening for anything that might have something to do with Dawn's murder. Unfortunately as of right now her brother is being interrogated for Dawn's murder and Maudette Pickens murder as well. All Sookie got, much to her chagrin was sex, blood and biting. She blew out a puff of air, feeling annoyed and ashamed _for _these people.

The cousins got up going to dance floor leaving Sookie alone. She smiled at them both enjoying that they're having a great time. She took another sip of her drink, sitting back and listening to everyone in the bar.

Suddenly, she felt this tickling sensation overcome her mind. She looked around, searching for the source of the feeling, then her eyes landed on a dais. She was staring straight at a man, whom she seen in many woman's heads earlier. She gulped. He was giving her a deep stare, almost beckoning her to come to him with his eyes. It felt like her vision was zooming in on him, and everyone else around her cease to exist. The pull in her heart intensified and she became breathless. He lifted his hand, crooking a finger at her seductively. Without her permission, she automatically got up walking over to the gorgeous mysterious man. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she felt almost faint. She stepped onto the dais, standing in front of the gorgeous man. He smiled at her, knowing just how much he was affecting her.

"Hello. My name is Eric Northman. And you are?" he asked above a whisper. Eric couldn't stop staring at this delectable, beautiful young woman. She looked so familiar, but had never met her before. How can this be?

When he saw her enter into his bar, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful...and all he could think about was having her beneath him, naked and writhing.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you." She said breathless.

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Not really." She replied. He gave her a grin, delighted she was brave. No one would dare talk to him that way. They'd be dead before they even knew what had happened. He grabbed her hand giving her knuckles a lewd kiss. He smelled her hand and gave it a couple of licks, like a cat. He closed his eyes shut nuzzling her hand and moaning internally.

_She tastes delicious. _Still holding her hand he looks down and sees a familiar piece of jewelry on her ring finger. A ring he thought he'd lost over a thousand years ago.

It was his mother's old wedding ring.

**So...what do you think? Good or no? Review! Next up: You know what's next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Unfortunately, this is not an update. I will update _A Face from the Past_ sometime this weekend. Lately, I've been getting busier and busier. I only have a few minutes to post this really quickly then I have to go. Once Destiny is completed I'm going to get back to updating I Know, You Know. Every other week, if I can, I will update _A Face from the Past a_nd then either _IKYK_ or _COY _(switching back and forth between IKYK and COY). But I will say that there may be some times I won't be able to update as quickly as I want. So don't worry, I would tell you if I'd given up writing FF.

Anyways, I'm also informing you of the SVM / TB Fanfic Awards on wordpress. If you think I'm worthy, I would like for you to nominate me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would make me happy. Please nominate me and my fanfics if you love my writing! If there are any other authors or Fanfics you want to nominate, then nominate them! Don't hesitate. Nominations are open right now! Go for it. Website for this is below!

youwantbloodawards...wordpress...com (Just get rid of the dots)

And btw, I stll have haven't seen any votes on which mansion jade should have for her base of operations as Queen of Louisiana. The pics are on my wordpress; just click on the "Pics" menu. my wordpress is at the bottom.

librablueberry19...wordpress...com (Just get rid of the dots)

I hope you all are having a good week. Have a nice day and weekend! :)

Blueberry1004


End file.
